She's So Gone
by Mrs.Mellark15
Summary: All Mundane. Based loosely on the song from lemonade mouth. Jace Wayland Broke Clary Fairchild heart. But it turned her into a rock star. a broken one at that will she get over it or when he is the winner of her meet the celeb contest will the walls she built come crashing down ? More in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Prologue**

He told me he loved me

Did he lie ?

He changed me. was it for the better or for the worse?

Jace Wayland Broke my heart.

Will I be ok ? maybe

Will I ever be the same ? Never.

Some say he did Something great.

But In my opinion he played me.

The Girl he used to know is gone.


	2. Chapter 2 The Contest

**First off Jace Knows Clary as Clary Fairchild not Fray and Clary knows Jace as Jace Herondale not Lightwood. Clary has never met Alec and Isabelle and Vise Versa. When Clary and Jace Dated they kept it a secret ( More info on it later) And after the "incident" she left for L.A. to make her dream come true. if you have more questions review and I'll answer them next chapter.**

* * *

_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

* * *

"I'm here with Clary Fray and That was the first song she ever recorded. That was about three years ago am I correct ? "

" Yes. I basically got off the plane hit the streets and found a producer who was willing to let me try and here I am."

" I understand you have a contest to announce ?"

"I do. When you here it, You'll no when you do, The tenth caller to call in when they here it will win an all expense paid trip for them and two friends to live with me in L.A. for a week, when that week is up you'll attend a concert , sitting in VIP seating, Where you'll have picked the playlist and I'll finish the concert with a song wrote specially for you."

" That's a generous contest."

" I think I'd be great to really meet some of my fans and connect with them."

" well you heard her and get ready to call."

* * *

**Jace Pov**

" Jace, Get your lazy ass and phone down here !" shouts my crazy sister.

when I get down there isabelle says, " She just got done explaining the contest and we have to get ready to call."

" Ok , what are we listening for ."

" she said we'd know when we heard it."

once he finished we turn the radio back up to the. It was playing a song by the singer they were obsessed with I'd only heard her a few times but I had to admit she was amazing but couldn't really listen because of her name. Clary. See three years ago I Broke the girll I loved heart and it killed me. In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me

Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you

**CALL NOW**

* * *

we all heard it and typed in the number

" Congratulations lucky caller what's your name ?"

"Jace Lightwood."

* * *

**I know it was short but I have other stories to update. I'll update again soon.**


End file.
